Bitten By The Drabot Bug
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Random drabbles and short oneshots about anything Full Metal Alchemist. NO Yaoi. NO Yuri. Please Read & Review.
1. Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

A/N- This is my first attempt at a drabble. It had 246 words. So please tell me how I did.

Darkness

It was dark outside. Mommy was sleeping. She thought that I was sleeping. But I couldn't. Something woke me up. Where's my daddy? Is he at work? Is he sleeping next to mommy? Daddy where are you?

I heard someone walk across the floor and downstairs. I rise up and follow, hiding behind chairs, sofas, plants. Can't be seen. Someone is at the door. A man? Who are you? Do you know where my daddy is? Mommy? What's wrong? Why do you cry? I run to you. You look at me and cry.

Who are you, why did you make my mommy cry? Daddy wont be happy with you. You made mommy cry. Mommy? Where is my daddy? You cry. The man leaves. Mommy where is daddy?

Days went by, and mommy cried. Where is my daddy? I want my daddy. Daddy make mommy stop crying. It saddens me to see her cry. Daddy? Where are you?

I stand here in black. Mommy dressed in black. Daddy's friends stand in black. Why are you crying mommy? Where is daddy? Daddy! Mommy why are they burying daddy? Why mommy why? Daddy says he can't work if they bury him. He needs to do his work. Why mommy? Stop them. Why are they burying daddy, mommy why? Daddy! I want my daddy!

Darkness is when you left us. Darkness is when mommy started crying. Darkness surrounds me. Daddy? I miss my daddy. I'm in darkness without my daddy.

A/N - If you could, tell me the true meaning of a drabble. I only know that they are short non-detailed stories. Well, please review. Constructive criticism accepted.

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. And again, thanks for reading. 


	2. A Horse & A Bird

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

A Horse and A Bird

A Mustang is a very graceful horse. It's beauty is beyond compare to any other of it's kind. It is strong, fast and majestic. One can not help but stare as it rides by in early twilight. Galloping into the night to find shelter until dawn.

A hawk is a very symbolic bird. It's beauty can only be seen by those who truly look for it. It is smart, resourceful, and swift. People often admire the way it swoops down to gather it's prey. Flying home to rest until the next day's hunt.

Two species of animal that were designed to be equal opposites. Their paths never crossing. One soars high in the sky while the other runs quickly across the plains. Each in their own world within the same planet.

When you place them together in a cage meant for dogs, forces of nature are disrupted. Those unlikely animals grow close. They help the other survive using their own unique abilities. Trust, loyalty and ambition is discovered. Driving these two majestic and swift creatures into a bond that not even mother nature herself can break.

And thus, I introduce to you. The Military's cage which holds the majestic Roy Mustang and the swift Riza Hawkeye. Brought together by force, but bonds by choice. Never to be together, but never apart.

A/N - No clue what made me write this. I changed my designed a few times and finally settled with this. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) 


	3. Why

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

Why

I was too late. I couldn't save you. I should have been there. This never should have happened. You've been through so much in the past year. This was too much for you to handle. But you locked everyone out. Refused to let us see your pain. Refused to let me see your pain.

Why? Why? Why?

Death after death. Day after day. You couldn't hold the pain in any longer. You snapped. Broke down. You did everything but cry. You had no tears left. No. You had plenty of tears. You were in too much pain to cry. You thought you lost everything. You believed you had nothing left to live for. Everything was gone.

Why? Why? Why?

You lost your best friend. You mourned. You received a memo. A misinterpreted memo. You cracked. "She is lost. We can not find her. We searched the battle field and found nothing." The last words that rang through your head. Stung your eyes. Burned into your head. Didn't you see the chance behind those words. Didn't you see the possibility behind those letters there? There on that parchment?

Why? Why? Why?

Just one more minute. One more second. All would have been better. All would have been saved. I was not lost. I was coming home. Coming home to you. I'm alive. I'm alive. I pushed myself to strive on to find you. To show you I was okay. I was all right. I was alive. But that no longer matters. Your soul died. You were nothing but an empty shell holding that gun. You were already dead inside. And now, the shell is gone too.

Why? Why? Why?

Why sir? Why? Why couldn't you just wait. A second more. Just one second I would have walked in and smiled. Walked in and saw you. Alive. Waiting for me. But no. I walked in and saw the shell. The shell that held the gun. Colonel why? Why didn't you just wait longer. A second longer? You would have seen I was okay. I was alive. Why Colonel Roy Mustang? Why did you die!

Why? Why? Why?

A/N - My longest drabble ever. 355 words. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). 


	4. Follow

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever or have ever owned Full Metal Alchemist

Follow

"I want to become Fuhrer." A boy with black hair looked out of his tent into the dark and dead town.

"I want to make this place better to live in. No more war and corrupt laws. Children can play without the fear of being killed. Parents can live happily knowing their kids are safe. A time of peace." He turned his attention to the blond haired girl beside him. She was watching him with her golden eyes. She smiled and looked out into the town.

"I believe in your goal. I would love to live in a place like that. I'll follow you, and make sure you keep that promise." She smiled and looked back at the boy.

Years went by, and that boy grew into a man. The girl grew into a woman. Through the battles and wars, the man got closer to his goal. Now a Colonel and she his 1st Lieutenant, they moved ever more closer to the goal of peace and happiness.

"I will become Fuhrer one day. I will make this a better place." He said looking out his office window. She walked up to him and smiled.

"And I will continue to follow you." She smiled. And soon, his dreams come true.

The Colonel was now Fuhrer and his 1st Lieutenant was now his General. He pushed for his visions to become reality and after enough pushing, they did. It took some scarifies but they came true. May not of been his word that brought it about, but his dreams still became a reality.

"It's a better world now. You followed me like you promised. Thank you." His smile faded away, as did his world while he laid in a puddle of red.

Hours, days and ven a week or two went by. She stood in a field, her hair quickly turning to gray. Her once bright golden eyes were now a dull gray as tears floowed down her cheek.

"I followed you into battle. I followed you through the ranks. I followed you to your dream. Now... I will folow you to death." She looked down the gray stone that read,

Roy Mustang The Fuhrer That Brough Peace

At her side, she saw her gun where it sat in it's holster.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) 


	5. Stocks

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

Stocks

Nibble. Bite. Chew. Chomp. Repeat.

That was the new daily routine of Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye. She was once again, the secretary of the office playboy, Fuhrer Roy Mustang. She had become his personal secretary only weeks ago. And in those weeks had gone threw...

Twenty packs of gum

Seventeen packs of pencils with erasers

Five packs of pencils

And all threw this, she ALMOST took up smoking just to calm her nerves.

Nibble. Bite. Chew. Chomp.

Was all Mustang heard, quietly, at Hawkeye's desk in the office right outside of his. The occasional drawer opening to grab a new pencil, pen or stick of gum was also heard. And that of her boots tapping the floor as she went out to the supply closet to get more pencils, pens and gum.

"Brigadier General, please come here." Mustang called out. He heard a snap. Then, the sound of boots entering his office. He smiled and looked up.

Hawkeye stood in a black knee high boots, a blue military jacket, butt skirt and the shortest of short mini skirts that went down to just mid thigh. Her long blonde hair was falling over her shoulders as her gloved hand went to salute.

"At ease Hawkeye." Mustang smiled. He noted the chewed pen in Hawkeye's mouth and chuckled.

"Stressed? You shouldn't be. you look very...'lovely' today." He said with a playboy smile. His reply was that of a bullet flying by his head and the sound of boots leaving the office.

Nibble. Bite. Chew. Chop. Bang!

Was all the Fuhrer heard from Hawkeye ever since he passed his new dress code law.

A/N - Figure out why I called it stocks? Oh come on. If you can't figure it out, send me an e-mail and ask. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). 


	6. Free Speech

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will.

Free Speech

Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye was standing in front of Fuhrer Roy Mustang's desk along with the others such as Furry, Havoc and Armstrong, while Mustang rambled on about what he is now going to do that he is the Fuhrer.

"Peaceful times shall now come Hawkeye. The wars shall so end. I will go down in history as the Fuhrer who brought about world peace." Roy smiled and looked up at the ceiling with closed eyes. He started to tap his hand on his desk.

"I want the lunch menus changed from 'Gruel' to something more tasty, but still have nutritional value. We the military need out heath." Roy looked down at his desk and began to write, that smirk still on his face.

"I want more updates on missions, not just at the end. Shall you be sent on a mission, I want updates, every step of the way." Roy smiled bigger and began writing faster.

"Less paperwork. God I hated that stuff. I want less paperwork for 'me' and maybe less for everyone else." Roy looked up at Hawkeye and his smile seemed to glow along with a twinkle in his only eye.

"And most importantly, all female military officers shall wear military assigned mini skirts. Only the fighting military officers, not the lunch ladies and librarians." Roy closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Hawkeye stepped forward and saluted.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" She asked. Roy nodded his head and she ended her salute.

"Permission granted." e said and leaned forward in his chair, his hands folded on his desk.

"Your a pompous horse's ass...sir!"

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	7. Till The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Till The End

A clean slate. A white canvas. Fresh paints. New brushes. Sharp pencils. Starting from scratch. Open minds.

Thats what they believed in. Thats what he was pushing for. That was his goal.

Superior and subordinate. Lead and follow. Thick and thin. Good and bad. Man and woman. Save and...

No. Save is always alone. There was never another option. It was save or be saved. Both had to move on. Move on to a better world. A better day. A new day. A day of peace and happiness. No rules. No laws. Nothing.

They achieved their goal. His goal. No more blood. No more scarifies. No more war. Total happiness. Complete peace and serenity. A clean world. Pure white. Pure silver. Pure of heart.

It was reached. It was found. Simple days ahead. Pleasant music. No more sorrow. Old friends reunited. Memories shared and saved forever. No more tears.

They were saved. Saved from the hate and blood of the dirty world. They saved each other. Roy Mustang. Riza Hawkeye. Together forever... in heaven.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	8. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Broken

Riza stood in her bathroom wearing a towel wrapped tightly around her petite form. She was staring at herself in the fogged mirror. She used her hair towel to clear a circle in the middle and began to work with her now dried hair. She twisted it, flipped it and tucked it. She reached into the basket next to the sink and grabbed a hair clip.

"No good Mustang."

SNAP! The hair clip broke in her hands. She tossed it to the trash and grabbed another clip.

"Demanding to wear miniskirts when he becomes Fuhrer."

SNAP! She broke the second one and tossed it away, grabbing another.

"Why I ought to just shoot him in his..."

SNAP! The third clip broke. She reached into the basket and grabbed another.

"I should make him wear a miniskirt. That would teach him a lesson."

SNAP! She tossed it and grabbed another.

"He thinks he's 'such' a Romeo."

SNAP! Tossed it and grabbed yet another one.

"He'd love to see me naked."

SNAP! Tossed and retrieved another.

"I'd love to see him dead."

SNAP! She had just broken her eighth hair clip. She tossed it away. She looked into the basket and relised she had gone through her whole collection of hair clips. There was only one left, and she grabbed it with a steady hand.

"What an ass!"

SNAP! The last and final hair clip broke. She growled in frustration and let her hair fall as she tossed the clip into the trash. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Hair must not touch the collar. Rule of the Dress Code of the State Military."

She looked into her mirror at her long flowing hair that was draped over her shoulders. She smiled an evil smile and chuckled. She ran her hand through the hair and let the silky strands glide smoothly between her fingers.

"I'll show him."

That same morning, Riza walked into the office of Major Roy Mustang with a smug grin on her face. Everyone in the halls stopped and saluted her, but their eyes were staring in shock. She entered the small room she shared with mustang and saluted.

"Good morning sir."

She smiled and walked to her desk. Mustang looked up and stared.

"Major Hawkeye. Is everything okay today?"

Riza smiled and turned around.

"Yes sir, everything is... perfect."

She smiled and ran her slender hand through her now VERY short hair. Her hair was now shorter then Mustang's. It didn't even reach her neck. Her bangs were longer then the rest of her hair. She smiled and sat down and pulled out her daily paperwork, working with a smile on her face.

Roy however was not having a perfect day. His dreams of running his hand through his subordinate's long hair was... broken.

A/N - My version on why Hawkeye had short hair at the beginning of the series. Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	9. Names

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Names

"LOSER!"

"ASS!"

"IDIOT!"

"POMPOUS RETARD!"

"MORON!"

"IDIOT!"

Everyone stared at the closed door. The yelling had been going on for about five minutes. They couldn't believe Hawkeye was allowing Edward and Roy to scream at each other like that. They leaned on the door and listened. It was hard to tell who was calling who what. The voices were so loud. The names were getting good as time went on.

"Hey, what's with the crowd? Roy give Hawkeye another 'perverted' gift?" Ed walked up behind the crowd. He was talking about the time Roy and Riza were talking in an odd way about two guns. The crowd looked at Ed with wide eyes. He was hit with the handle of a gun and he turned around and saw Riza glaring at him.

"Fullmetal!" Riza growled and Ed gulped and coward behind Armstrong.

"If both of you are here..." Havoc looked at the two then back at the door.

"Who is in there yelling?" Fuery asked. Riza looked at the door and was able to hear the yelling. She pulled her gun and walked to the door, everyone clearing a path. She kicked the locked door open and stood gun aimed at the two culprits.

"Sir...s?" Riza lowered her gun when she saw Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes yelling. Not at each other, but at the radio. They were listening to a sports broadcast. They smiled and waved. The other men from the floor rushed in to listen. A vain popped out of Riza's head as he shot down the radio. She continued to shot it as it fell to the ground in a smoldering mess. The men stood on the desk cowering at Riza and her steaming gun. Riza took a deep breath, put her gun away and went back to her desk.

"Men." She simply said as the boys all cleared and went back to work. Never knowing if their team scored a touch down or not. Since when Riza shot it down, the referee was debating the challenge.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	10. Amestris Military Shooting Range

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Amestris Military Shooting Range

The A-typical word heard in a shooting range is usually 'fire'. Very simple and makes sense. That one word gets the point across that someone has aimed their gun at their designated target and is about to fill said target with small amounts of lead.

There are many gunman in the shooting rang at once, and everyone of them has some sort of ear protection and are all shooting their guns at different times. So they may not be able to hear the 'warning' word. But this word is still used to alert non-shooters such as bystanders and maintenance.

Once 'fire' is yelled, the shooter who yelled said word usually pulls the trigger on their gun and fills their designated target with small holes. This continues until the target is 'no more' or the gunman runs out of bullets. This is the A-typical way a gunman has target practice at the Amestris Military Shooting Range.

But the A-typical routine for a 'gun-woman' varies slightly. The only difference is the 'warning' word. She loads her gun, enters the shooting range, and picks out an empty target. She then checks her gun, aims her gun, then yells out her word... or 'words'.

To non-military bystanders, this 'gun-woman' may seem strange and peculiar. But to all military bystanders, she is very normal. So when you enter an Amestris Military Shooting Range and hear...

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Paperwork now Sir!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

Just smile and remember that she is one of the strongest military personnel around and if it wasn't for her... who knows where the country would be today.

See, there is only one 'gun-woman' who uses the Amestris Military Shooting Range, her name is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	11. Creating Human Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Creating Human Life

"Never use your alchemy to create human life!"

That is what they always said. But did I listen. No. I lost my best friend and with my alchemy I thought about brining him back. Back to life. Back to his family. Back to me. But she stopped me. Saying that if I dared to do it again, I would loose more then I could imagine. So I never attempted it, in just fear alone.

Then, I attempted it again. Creating human life with my alchemy was actually kind of fun. It amused me in a unique way. She would smile and as we lay in bed. I would amuse her, and myself, by creating small flames with a snap of my fingers. Or sometimes I would light the fireplace or some candles from across the room. Her eyes would always light up with interest. True, I was miss using my powers, but I didn't care.

Then, it happened. I had to cross my boundaries and brake a taboo. Well, sort-of.

Rules are meant to be broken, right? And thus, little Maes Mustang was born on, May twenty-fifth at 0200, into the loving home of me and my Riza.

"I used my 'alchemy' to 'create' human life."

Oops.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	12. Desperate Hawkeye

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Desperate Hawkeye

Like the show 'Desperate Housewives', Riza Hawkeye sat by watching her grandfather's gardeners mow the lawn and water the plants. She watched the buff and strong men walk around shirtless, sweating from head to foot in their tight shorts. She would smile at the sight of one of them bending over to fix something with the tractor.

Those hot days when she lounged around in the large in-ground pool, she could hardly restrain herself from asking them to join her. All three of them. Short dark hair, tight muscular bodies, and nice asses.

With a small glass of iced tea, she floated around her pool on a floatation watching; Mike the 'flower waterier', John the 'lawn mower', and Chris the 'wood cutter'. These three men used to drive Riza wild on summer afternoons.

Years went by and times changed. She was no longer the happy-go-lucky teenage girl sitting in her grandfather's pool watching sexy men do hard labor. She was now a straight laced personnel of the military who sat around in her own swimming pool watching one sexy man

Now a days, Riza sits in a large in-ground pool floating on a flotation watching; Roy the 'flame alchemist', with his short black hair, muscular body and sexy ass. A glass of tequila in hand, she would 'always' invite him to join her for a swim, and later, a 'late night swim'. So for all of you TV producers out there, drop 'Desperate Housewives'.

Because coming to a military near you is, 'Desperate Hawkeye'. The First Lieutenant of the Amestris State Military and wife to Fuhrer Roy Mustang.

A/N - I couldn't resist! Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	13. Sharp

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Sharp

They say...

"Your not the brightest crayon in the box."

And for most people, that is true. But for Roy Mustang, he was not only 'not the brightest crayon' but he was also the 'dullest'.

Whenever it came to electing a new Fuhrer, he would never be chosen. He would apply, and apply, and apply. But never chosen. Like a child drawing a picture, he or she would pass over the dull, not-so-bright crayons for the most prettiest and sharpest. The military, was like this child.

And so, Roy Mustang continued to sit in his 'box' of a world, waiting for the day he would be chosen.

Then, it happened. Like a crayon sharpener just brought from the store, Riza Hawkeye showed up. She then proceeded to sharpened up Roy and made him the sharpest one around. When he was finally elected as Fuhrer, Riza only had to say one thing as they laid in bed, tangled in each other's embrace...

"You may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but you are the sharpest and just as useful."

Come on, they don't call her a SHARPshooter for nothing now...

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	14. The flame

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Flame

A moth, when surrounded by darkness, is always drawn to a flickering flame. They didn't care about the heat and the chance of getting burned. And so, most moths burned to their deaths. Did they ever learn, no.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye was like a moth. She was drawn to the flame. She didn't care about the high risks and chances she took. She didn't care about the heat and the chance of getting burned. And so, she flew closer and closer to the flame. Did she pay mind to the consequences, no.

And so, just like a moth on a dark summer night, Riza flew too close to the flame, and was burned.

A/N - Now, I'm not going to say 'how' she was burned. That is for your own imaginations. There are many different ways. So you come up with something. If you would like, you can tell me what you think happened to her. I would really like to know what you think.

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	15. Together Apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Together Apart

Roy Mustang worked like most men, lazily and relying on women to do it. Riza Hawkeye was like most woman, always doing the work and never faltering. Days would move on. Night would start the new day. A gun would end a few lives and so would some flames. Together Mustang and Hawkeye worked to fight and save. They were in separable. Nothing could come between them. Like for example...

Rule Number 42, Section B, Paragraph 16 - Fraternization between Amestris State Military officers is strictly forbidden. Any acts against this rule shall be punished by being stripped of rank and death.

Well, okay maybe that rule does come between them. But still, side-by-side, they fight, live, and breath.

Never to be together, but never apart.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	16. The Tattoo

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Tattoo

They say when a person gets a tattoo, they should get it in a place that, when the skin turns old, the tattoo isn't harmed. Or, to get a tattoo that only changes to a certain point. See, if you get a tattoo on your arm, your legs, your back, your ass or your chest, that tattoo is guaranteed to sag, stretch, crinkle up or sometimes change completely.

So it's not to surprising that woman get little roses on their breast because they know when they are older, the tattoo turns into a 'long stemmed' rose. And men usually get tattoos on their shoulders because they know they won't change, because what men want, can't change for the better.

Now, after a night of 'romance', Roy Mustang just stared face to face with his wife. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her bare chest and thought...

"I can't wait to see that 'pistol' turn into a 'riffle'."

A/N - Come on that was good. Okay, I've just written like the last six drabbles including this one after 10:00pm. I'm tired! Please review. Suggestions are now excepted! My brain is fried from the heat! Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	17. The Photographer

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Photographer

Snap! Click! Flash!

Snap! Click! Flash!

A tall man with black hair and rectangular glasses ran around his house taking pictures. Before him, running and giggling, was a small child of only five. Long blonde hair held up in pig tails and bright green eyes. She giggled as she waved at her father. This little one was not shy to the camera like other children. She loved having her pictures taken, she loved her daddy who took those pictures.

Swoosh! Flip! Swish!

Swoosh! Flip! Swish!

The many, many rolls of film are developed and then packaged for delivery. The old mailman smiles as he pulls the box from his bag and places it in the mail box. He knows it's of more photographs. Hell, he's been shown some of the photographs before. Usually every time he delivers the box of pictures, he is greeted by the man of the house who then happily opens the box and shows off his works of art. But today, he is not greeted by a man, nor woman. He finds this strange, but continues on his route.

Sniffle! Drip! Dab!

Sniffle! Drip! Dab!

Tissue in hand, a woman of her early twenties stands holding her five year old daughter, while she dabs away the tears from her crying eyes. The child sniffles as she morns the loss of her father, her daddy, her photographer. In the child's hand, she holds a small photograph. Little fingers are shown on the edges of the frame, but the focus of the picture can be seen clear as day smiling a big and bright. It's of a man with black hair and rectangular glasses. No one else, just him.

It's a one of a kind photograph. Because the photographer is always behind the camera, and rarely in front.

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	18. A Life For A Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A Life For A Life

"Sir?"

I hear her call. In my mind behind my closed eyes, I see her standing before me, ready to work as always. Her long blonde hair clipped up neatly in her twist-flip-tuck style. Her deep amber eyes boring into my darkened soul. That bright crisp and clean blue military uniform with the shiny golden bars and black boots. Her right arm raised into a stiff salute. Not a hair out of place on her perfect figure.

"Colonel, please do your work, sir. You'll never become Fuhrer if you don't."

She was the only one, besides Maes and myself who knew of my true dream and goal. To make the world a better place. How foolish was I to think I could do it. In my mind, I hear her walk across the hardwood floor and stand behind me, folders in arms, reading over my work for errors. The only error is me. She is the picture of perfection in both military and civilian alike. I am the fool.

"Roy, is everything all right?"

I can almost here her smile, and that makes me smile. I open my eyes and look around. She's not there. She never was there and never will be there again. My foolish pride and blind ego got in the way. My smiled fades as my surroundings begin to register in my mind. A dark dirty room filled with alchemy books and transmutation circles. Blood is splattered on one wall as the light from the open windows begins to fill my eyes.

"What have I done?"

A movement in the corner of the room tells me something went right. It's Maes, he's okay. Thats good. But then something in my heart tells me something is wrong. I look around but something is missing. I'm in my office back at Central. That blood. What have I done?

"Roy... what happened?"

Maes questions as he holds his head in pain. My only reaction is to run to the source of the blood. Redness covers the far wall and floor. Blue uniform apparel lays among the blood. I reach out and hold long blood stained strands of hair. Her hair. What have I done to her?

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange..."

"Roy, is that Lt. Hawkeye?"

A/N - Creepy? Would he really do that? I don't know. But I had to write it.

Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	19. A Fairy Tale of History

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - I'm bored, I've got a new job, I just totaled my first and only car, I'm in my first semester of college, and I'm out of story ideas. So, I either need to risk never writing fanfictions again and take a 'writer's block' break, or continue writing stories no matter how strange and stupid they are until I get new, good ideas. I'm for the latter, what about you?

A Fairy Tale of History

"Blue and white uniforms of all sizes, decorated with gold stripes and stars and rainbows of rank bars, stood in twenty long lines of about thirty. All six hundred men were armed and ready for battle. These were no ordinary men, they were soldiers of the Amestris State Military. Among these men, are the select few who have an extraordinary ability to use Alchemy in the name of Amestris. These men are known as State Alchemists, each with his own unique and special title. Their mission was all the same, to destroy the enemy with no hesitation. No regret.

"He was known as the Flame Alchemist. A man who could create and control fire just by snapping his fingers. A man who killed thousands of Ishvallians; men, woman and even children. A man who, since that day, can not remove the smell of burning flesh and fresh blood from his clothes, even though his clothes have been replaced many a times.

"A man who hid behind his fear, sorrow and regret by flirting with woman and chasing after mini skirts. A man who took pride and teasing children of their height... or lack there of. A man who remained faithful and loyal to his country and men till the very end.

"This man was The Flame Alchemist and youngest Fuhrer of Amestris. Behind him was his five faithful and loyal subordinates, all men. But beside him, was a strong woman. Sharpshooter and right hand man to The Flame. And from the first day they met, they never parted. Never went down separate paths. And never turned their back on the other. Together they fought side-by-side..."

A woman of twenty-five closed a notebook and placed it on her lap. She smiled sweetly and tucked her two children into bed tightly. The story she read her children was not a made up Fairy tale, but a little bit of history from long ago. A bit of her past and theirs as well. For the story was not about a white knight and his princess, but of her great-great grandfather and his wife, the only female to ever each the high rank of General.

A/N - not what I expected, but okay I guess.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	20. Lead Shield

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

A/N - I'm bored, I've got a new job, I just totaled my first and only car, I'm in my first semester of college, and I'm out of story ideas. So, I either need to risk never writing fanfictions again and take a 'writer's block' break, or continue writing stories no matter how strange and stupid they are until I get new, good ideas. I'm for the latter, what about you?

Lead Shield

He was The Flame Alchemist. His rank was Major. His mission was to destroy the enemy. His weapon, a pair of special gloves; made from a flammable material. No hesitation, no regrets. He had orders, and those orders he must follow.

Me, I was no Alchemist. My rank was Warrant Officer. My mission, to protect The Flame Alchemist. My weapon, two black pistols and my skills as an excellent marksman. Whether I accepted this mission or not, it was assigned to me and I had a duty to my country.

One, two, maybe two hundred. I can't quiet recall to this day how much lead I filled into that Ishvallian man who attempted to harm The Flame. But my mission was to protect, and protect I did.

I will continue to follow my orders to protect him. Until I breath my last breath. Speak my last word. See my last sunset. And protect him I did. and in doing so, I fall.

Now above me lays a stone with the final words. My name. A final good-bye to the world I left behind and to the man I swore to protect. He used his flames to destroy. I used my guns to protect. My mission is now complete...

A/N - Different. Not quite what I excepted, but it's still good.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	21. Sparky

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Sparky

One secret, not even Hawkeye knew was what Roy Mustang's real Alchemist name was. All state alchemists are assigned a name that have something to due with their powers. This name is not never changed, unless you change it yourself. But legally, it's never changed.

So when Roy thinks back to his first day as a state alchemist, only age seventeen, he will never forget those words the Fuhrer said to him.

"Welcome to the Military Major Roy Mustang... The Sparky Alchemist.

A/N - no comment

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	22. Keep Honking

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Keep Honking...

Roy was following a car once morning on his way to work. He was going in early today because he wanted to get a head start on doing noting before Hawkeye came in. As he drove down Main Street, he came apon a electric blue Ford Mustang convertible. He thought nothing of it. As he got closer, he saw the license plate was a military issued plate. He got curious and got even closer. There was a bumper sticker on this car that read "Keep Honking, I'm Reloading" with a siloquet of a pistol. This made him laugh. But still, as clueless as he was, he didn't think anything of it, or the driver. As both cars pulled into the Eastern HQ parking lot, Roy was quite surprised when he saw a blonde lieutenant step out of the car with a black and white puppy.

"Lt. Hawkeye?"

The girl turned around as she was placing her three pistols into their respected holsters.

"Sir."

She saluted and continued on her way. Roy, however just stood their for a moment, then began laughing.

"Only Hawkeye could pull that off."

A/N - Sweet!

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	23. Dogs V Men

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Dogs V. Men

The first second Black Hayate was under Lt. Riza's control and care, he was attempting to piss on the wall in the office. Riza, not taking kindly to this, shot off her silver pistol six times. She outlined the puppy, who now stood, paws in the air on his hind legs. The dog, from then on, was never disobedient and always listened to Riza's commands.

The first day Riza met Roy Mustang, he was attempting to slack off and read Playboy instead of doing his paperwork. Riza, not appreciative of her commanding officer slacking off, used her silver pistol and shot twelve times. Outlining the Lieutenant Colonel who was standing with his back to the wall, hands in the air. He never once crossed her again and did his paperwork without a second thought.

Five years later, that same Riza smiled and chuckled as she watched her husband run around the back yard playing with her dog. She turned her head to the wall where a shadow box hung with a single silver pistol encased inside. Beneath the pistol was a gold plaque. On this plaque were simple words straight from Riza's mouth...

"Men are like dogs... Dumb but trainable."

A/N - Well?

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading.

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous


	24. My Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

My Sisters

Riza Hawkeye, age 36, First Lieutenant sharpshooter.

Winry Rockbell, age 25, Automail mechanic.

Elisia Hughes, age 14, daughter of a Lieutenant Colonel.

These three females Amestris all have things in common. They are all blonde, they have no siblings, they all have en they deeply adore, and they are each a 'Daddy's Girl'. Now these girls are not sisters by a long short, or in any way related. But when needed, they will be their for each other, because in the long run, they are sisters, sisters of the military. And like sisters, they will protect and serve each other.

A/N - only 98 words... what ya think? Like? Very simple. This is also a beginning to a story I'm planning to write in the future.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	25. Untitled

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Untitled

"I know no more about women, then I did the day I got interested in them... When your involved with a women, it's like being shot at by a sniper, but you don't know where their at.. Just a big old grassy noel following you around. Your just standing there dumb a dirt like we all are... al of a sudden BANG woah... sorry what I do?" - Bill Engvall

Roy thought about the comedian he went to see last night and stared down at his sleeping wife, the sniper of the military.

"He spoke the truth."

A/N - Random I know

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	26. Roy's Bunch

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Roy Bunch

I've got a lovely bunch of subordinates...

There they are all standing in a row...

Big ones... Small ones... Some as pretty as sin...

Give them an order...

A snap of the glove...

They all run around obeying...

Hawkeye: "Sir?"

Roy: "..."

Havoc: "What the hell?."

Roy: "..." Hughes: "Not bad... but you still need a wife..." Everyone: "..."

A/N - well?

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	27. His Only Fear

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

His Only Fear

He had been though wars.

He had killed many men, women and children - then slept in peace the following night.

He had become an assassin and killed the Fuhrer, when he knew full well he could of been killed himself.

He asked his lieutenant out on a date, when he guns were within reach.

But now, he fears something much worse then those listed above from his past.

"ROY! Get in here and change your sons' dippers!"

Family. Twin baby boys, a wife with a gun and the fatherhood chore of changing dippers.

His only fear... is being a father

A/N - hahaha... just had to write it

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	28. The Door Closed

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Door Closed

"I have to go to work."

"You'll be home tomorrow right?"

"Should be."

He and his wife both entered the small bedroom of their sleeping daughter. She stood in the doorway while he went on in next to the small bed. He bent down and tucked the tiny person in under the pink sheets.

"Daddy has to go to work now princess. Be good for mommy. I love you."

His tone changed from soldier to daddy as he smiled and kissed the child on the head. After a second more, he rose, and made his way back to his wife.

"Be safe."

"I always am."

She reached out and held him in a loving embrace. He returned the embrace. A moment later, he released her, but she didn't let go. For moments more, what seemed like hours, she held him. Then, unwillingly, let him go. A kiss on the lips and he walked away.

The door opened.

"I love you."

"I love you too, and always will."

A soft swish of a door scrapping over a door mat, the soft pat of the door entered the doorway and a click as the door was locked. The door closed. A moment that will not soon be forgotten.

A/N - In a way, it's sad. I hope you all know who I'm writing about.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	29. Waiting A Life Time For A Moment Like Th

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Waiting A Life Time For A Moment Like This

Roy Mustang stood watching as the girl of dreams walked down the aisle towards him. Long blond hair pulled up into a tight clip. Bright amber eyes sparkling in the light that shorn from above. It seamed as though heaven it's self opened the sky and shown down light apon her. Her every movement was flawless as she gracefully took each step.

Her smile was covered by lightly blushing cheeks as she came closer and closer to him. As she got closer, he turned his body to fully face her approaching form. He felt like she and he were the only ones in the whole world. Even though he knew very well, friend stood around watching her approach him. Subordinates under Mustang all smiling as she walked by them. Other women seamed to growl as she walked closer and closer to him.

His black eyes grew wide, then they became normal again. He scanned her beautiful form. Her new outfit.

Blue jacket, butt cape, white under shirt, white belt with back gun holster and blue miniskirt. Short black boots allowed plenty of viewing of her long, slender legs.

"Fuhrer Mustang!"

"Good morning General Hawkeye"

BANG

BANG

BANG

No gun in the world could ruin this moment. A moment Roy Mustang had waited for all his life.  
Riza Hawkeye... in a mini skirt.

A/N - In a way, it's sad. I hope you all know who I'm writing about.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	30. PushPull

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Push/Pull

You promised to push me up. Help he reach the top of the ranks. You both promised me, you were both gonna push me up. What happened? Why did we fail? How can you push me up when your higher them me?

You can't

You now have to pull me up. Which I guess it is easier to pull me up, then push me up. And with both of you looking down at me, I guess it wont be so hard. Your deaths opened new doors for me, door which only lead to stairs going up. And with that rope around my heart, I know your helping me.

Pulling me up to the top, until one day, pulling will not be needed, because I'll be at the top of the top. And together we can celebrate at the top.

A/N - ...

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	31. Untitled II

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Untitled II

He found the nearest store and bought a post card. He filled out an address that was all to familiar to him. An address that once reached, he would feel comfort. All those nights on the battle field, cold and lonely. Longing for the softness of his silky bed, the warmth of his wife and the joy of his children. He could almost hear their laughter as he listened to guns being shot off in the distance. It had been five years since he was given the top position in the military, Fuhrer.

It was four years since he married his long time love and best friend. It was three years when his youngest was born, his little girl. It was two years since his twin sons were born, and only seven months since his wife announced he was pregnant again. Then again... it had only been four months since he was tossed into war, leaving his family behind. His happiness behind. But war is the price you pay when your the Fuhrer.

He longed to hear voices, voices of what he left behind. But just a letter would have to do. On the front of the car was a picture of a rainbow and the words HEAVEN. On the back was an address in central and a letter written to a family waiting for someone to come home. It was sent, an d received.

In Central, A woman with long blonde hair, a toddle holding the hem of her skirt, and two babies on her hips walked with an enlarged belly. She was retrieving the mail, and in the box, was one single post card addressed to her and her family...

"Riza, Katrina, Roy JR, Maes and the one(s) to come;

I'm sitting here hoping to be with you. I miss you every day and can't wait until we are all together again. And when that day comes, I will never let you go and I will forever hold you tight. Wishing I was in your arms tonight, I love you and will see you soon.

Roy / Daddy."

Days later, that same woman was woken in the middle of the night by a man at her door. He wore a blue military uniform and a black sash over his shoulder.

"Mrs. Mustang? I have some bad news..."

A/N - 

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	32. The Last Bullet

Disclaimer: I don't Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Last Bullet

Brigadier General Mustang and his Lieutenant Hawkeye sat eating their homemade lunches outside on a single brown park bench in the center of Central City's public park. As they ate, the lieutenant's head turned and watched her playful puppy's every move as he chased butterflies, birds and the occasional leaf that fell early this autumn. As her head moved, the brigadier general noticed a glint of silver around her neck, tucked ever so slightly under the collar of her uniform jacket. Placing his sandwich down, he gently lifted his un gloved hand to her neck and pulled at the silver chain. The sudden sensation of flesh touching her neck, brought the lieutenant back to reality and she turned her head back to her brigadier general. He held in his hands, a single bronze bullet. The lieutenant smiled and reached behind her head, unclipping the chain allowing it to fall completely into the brigadier general's hands.

"Is... is this real?"

"Yes."

A thin silver wire was wrapped tightly around the butt of the bullet which assisted in connecting the bullet to the chain. The brigadier general fumbled with it in his hand, examining every inch.

"Why?"

"I know how to activate a bullet's full potential without using a gun..."

She smiled and turned her head to watch her puppy pounce on an un expecting leaf.

"Hawkeye..."

"Don't worry Taisa. It's for emergency use only."

"Oh..."

The lieutenant sighed and turned her gaze up to the cloudless blue sky as an early October breeze blew by.

"You see, when I enlisted in the military, I made a vow to protect my country. And should protecting mean taking my own life, I am prepared to do it..."

She turned her eyes and noticed the concerned look on his face, The black eye patch brining an unforgiving feeling back to her heart. She then she added for reassurance.

"And also, should I run out of ammunition, I always have a spare to help me escape."

The brigadier general's expression softened as he handed her back the necklace. She clipped it back around her neck and tucked the bullet inside her jacket.

"You know, you never have to give your life..."

"Sir... my grandfather is a high general, my close friend is a brigadier general, and I'm a lieutenant of the strongest fighting force on earth. Secrets as passed between us each and every day with out knowing it. And one day, those secrets will be sought out by the enemy and should my vulnerability get in my way, I'll need to protect my country by..."

The brigadier general placed his hand over her mouth and silenced her.

"Let's just hope this bullet will be used to save your life..."

"Time will tell sir..."

A/N -

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


	33. The Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

The Realization

Darkness. Fear. Sorrow. Confusion. Loss. The five words that explain the experience I witnessed June 26, 1903. I never thought I would live to see the day that I would perform the forbidden task. I guess I was wrong. Because now I will not live to grow old with my husband, or watch my grandchildren play. Because there will never be any grandchildren, and asyoung as I am now, is the age I will die.

A/N - Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only).


	34. Ice Age

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, I never have and never will. 

Ice Age

Izumi continued to train the now older Alphonse outside her Dublith home. The sun was high and the heat was almost unbearable. As Al readied himself to continue training, he noticed a man with a sweat band approaching from behind her. He stared for a moment before he saw Izumi's husband standing behind the man. Smiling quite a bit, Al then noticed the large bucket in the first man's hands. Izumi noticed the expression on al's face and began to turn around. As she turned to look to see what he was smirking about, she felt freezing cold water get dumped on her head. Laughing erupted from the man wearing a sweat band holding the large metal bucket that once held the ice water.

"Thought you could use a cool down Izumi."

"Thanks Mason..." Izumi whispered. "...as soon as I can move again, you do understand I will have to kill you, right?"

If she could of, she would of killed him right then and there, but her body was too cold to move. Looking back across the yard, Izumi saw Al on the ground laughing, behind her she saw both Mason and her husband snickering at her.

"You all suck!"

Izumi commented before picking and ice cube off her shoulder and split it in two. Walking into the house to grab a towel, she placed her arms around the men's shoulders.

"You will both die a horrible death at my hands..."

As she removed her arms, she dropped and ice cube down their backs and then walked between them to grab the towel off the kitchen counter. She would never admit that she enjoyed the ice attack, it helped cool her down. Instead, she would enjoy sweet revenge on all three of them later on tonight while they all slept.

A/N - This was in another story of mine but I took it out and made it it's own little short. Come on, summers can suck sometimes in the small towns.

Please review. No FLAMES (Thats Roy's job only). Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 

"Write a wise saying and your name will live forever"  
Anonymous 


End file.
